Aerrow and Piper in The Dark Prophecy
by Firefly1fan
Summary: The Far Side is being a bit harsh on Piper and soon Fi (Voiced by: Chiara Zanni (named after a friend)) shows her and Aerrow a dark prophecy and Aerrow and Piper have a talk about their feelings. See you next year.


Aerrow and Piper in the Dark Prophecy

Note: No negative reviews please plus this is the last Storm Hawks fanfic done by me until January 2017.

3 weeks after Cyclonia Rising Part 2

The Storm Hawks landed the Condor on a terra but not many people were happy to see them.

"What's with them?" asked Junko.

"Serach me." said Finn.

"Must be mindworms." said Stork bluntly.

"You think everything is mindworms." said Finn.

"Er boys everyone seems to be grumbling about Piper and I don't like it." said Aerrow noticing a lot of people muttering about Piper.

"I don't like it either." replied Piper.

Soon the Storm Hawks headed for a diner.

"Hey we don't serve the girl." said the Barman.

"Can everyone not pick on Piper what the heck is wrong here?" asked Aerrow started to get annoyed. "What has Piper ever done to you?"

"The girl will betray you." said the Barman.

"Dad don't that girl doesn't know about this so-called prophecy." said a waitress.

"What prophecy?" asked Piper.

"Something the elders think will happen that a hero from your side of Atmos will betray the entire Atmos they say it is your friend." explained the waitress.

"Rubbish Piper is controlling herself tell your elders not to pick on her." said Aerrow.

"I can see she is but Dad and the elders are so convinced this prophecy is true but I doubt it." said the waitress.

"Daughter obey me!" ordered the Barman.

"You know what Dad I quit." said the waitress throwing her jacket on the floor. "Come with me Piper and red hair boy."

Soon the waitress, Aerrow and Piper went to a chamber.

"Don't take this wrong but who are you?" asked Piper.

"Oh sorry my name's Fi I heard of you Piper from the invaders of how you and your friends beated the Master."

"Ok so why are we here Fi?" asked Aerrow.

And Fi got out a scroll and showed it Piper and Aerrow that Piper would get corrupted by crystal energy and turn on her friends.

"NO!" cried Aerrow. "Piper will never betray me and my friends."

"Aerrow calm down." said Piper easing Aerrow a bit. "Fi do you think you could give me and Aerrow some peace to talk?"

"Of course Piper sorry I offended Aerrow." replied Fi.

"It's fine." replied Aerrow and Piper.

Soon Fi was gone as Aerrow and Piper sat down.

"Do you believe any of that rubbish Pi?" asked Aerrow.

"Not really I guess the elders have jumped to conclusions but I get nightmares of Cyclonis turning me bad." replied Piper sadly but modestly.

"Pi why didn't you tell me we have known each other since day you can tell me anything." said Aerrow.

"I know but our mission to defend Atmos makes it hard to share such dark secrets like these nightmares (sniffs) to tell you the truth." replied Piper getting a bit tearful.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you." sighed Aerrow. "Some friend I am."

"No Aerrow don't say that." protested Piper.

"I guess we are to end in tragedy." sighed Aerrow and was about to walk off when Piper grabbed his wrist.

"Aerrow those people are wrong about me I know it and plus you are the closest friend I have on any side of Atmos!" she replied.

Aerrow grinned.

"Thanks I needed to hear that." he said.

And he and Piper hugged making them glow a bring blue which Fi could see.

"You two ok?" she asked.

"We're fine." replied Piper. "Me and Aerrow have prefect attunment/a very close bond with each other."

"Wow." smiled Fi.

"It won't be enough to prove Piper isn't a threat but me and Piper will work hard to prove that Piper WILL never betray anyone." said Aerrow sharply.

"I believe you." said Fi. "You best rest here for the night your ship is too far away while my house is only 2 minutes away."

"Understood." replied Aerrow.

"I agree." replied Piper.

So Fi left and Aerrow and Piper had a talk.

"Pi when we were hanging on to the side of Cyclonia I saved you because my life would be meaningless without you." sighed Aerrow holding Piper's hands. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you if you don't feel the same I understand."

"Oh Aerrow..." said Piper smiling with tears in her eyes. "...I have waited for years for you to tell me how you feel about because believe or not I love you too."

And they began kissing deeply.

Next morning Fi arrived to find Aerrow and Piper just getting dressed.

"You two enjoyed yourselves?" she asked.

"You could say that." smiled Piper. "Today me and Aerrow work together to stop Cyclonis and bring her to justice."

"Good luck Aerrow and Piper." smiled Fi and she hugged them.

"Thanks." said Aerrow.

And soon he and Piper flew about the Far Side of Atmos.

"It may take us a while to find Cyclonis." sighed Aerrow.

"Maybe but as long as we are together no evil can stop us." smiled Piper and they kissed before seeing Cyclonis and they got ready to bring justice to both sides of the Atmos.

The End...For Now.

The story will continue next year.


End file.
